Memory devices are typically provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits in computers or other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory including random-access memory (RAM), read only memory (ROM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), and flash memory.
Flash memory devices have developed into a popular source of non-volatile memory for a wide range of electronic applications. Flash memory devices typically use a one-transistor memory cell that allows for high memory densities, high reliability, and low power consumption. Common uses for flash memory include personal computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, and cellular telephones. Program code and system data such as a basic input/output system (BIOS) are typically stored in flash memory devices for use in personal computer systems.
One type of flash memory is a nitride read only memory (NROM). NROM has some of the characteristics of flash memory but does not require the special fabrication processes of flash memory. NROM integrated circuits can be implemented using a standard CMOS process.
FIG. 1 illustrates a cross-sectional view of a typical prior art NROM memory cell with a channel length, L, that is greater than 100 nm. This cell is comprised of a control gate 100 formed on top of an oxide-nitride-oxide (ONO) layer. This layer is comprised of an oxide layer 101 on top of a nitride 103 layer upon which the charge is stored for the various states of the cell. In one embodiment, the cell has trapping areas 105 and 106 for storing two bits of data on the nitride layer 103. The nitride layer 103 is deposited on another oxide layer 104 that is on the substrate.
Two source/drain regions 109 and 111 are at either end of the gate 100. The source/drain regions 109 and 111 are connected by a channel area 110 between the two source/drain regions 109 and 111. The function of each source/drain region 109 or 111 (i.e., whether source or drain) depends upon which bit area 105 or 106 is being read or written. For example, in a read operation, if the carrier is input at the left side source/drain region 111 and output from the right side region 109, the left side is the source 111 and the right side is the drain 109 and the data bit charge is stored on the nitride 103 at the source end 111 for bit area 106.
As IC manufacturers try to increase memory density of NROM devices, the channel length is reduced. FIG. 2 illustrates a typical prior art planar NROM device that has a channel length that is less than 100 nm. In this case, the channel length is so short that the bit trapping areas 205 and 206 overlap. The overlap may cause data write and read errors.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for a smaller multiple-bit NROM device without trapping area overlap.